


if your hands are empty, give them to me so i can fill them up

by boosgarden



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: As realistic to irl kwanhoon as i could get it, Boo Seungkwan is Whipped, Boozi, Both of them would literally die for eachother but they don't even have to say it, Emotional Boo Seungkwan, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Kwanhoon - Freeform, Kwanhoon Centric, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Protective Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Soft Boo Seungkwan, Soft Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Spring, This is gonna be really soft ok, boohoon, first I love you, kpop, literally kwanhoon in a meadow in spring together, nostalgic, not really au nor canon theyre just in a meadow man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boosgarden/pseuds/boosgarden
Summary: jihoon and seungkwan in a flowery meadow. in spring. yeah.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	if your hands are empty, give them to me so i can fill them up

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a lyric from 'home' by seventeen because kwanhoon composed it together and i think that is so unbearably sweet

"Seungkwan!" Jihoon called, his hands cupping the sides of his mouth. He stood at the end of the back garden of his childhood home as a cooling spring wind swept by. Seungkwan turned his head to look behind his tiny back and Jihoon smiled at how small he looked in the middle of such a vast field. "We need to go soon, you'd better come back now!"

Jihoon squinted and shaded his eyes from the sun. Seungkwan didn't move a muscle, and instead a keen smile expanded atop his sunkissed cheeks. Sighing affectionately, the elder made his way through the lush grass towards the younger who was sat amongst clusters of daisies, dandelions and buttercups. Lowering himself down beside him, he watched Seungkwan pick flowers and gather them together in a mini-bouquet. "Who's that for?"

The pairs' backs gently collided every time the younger reached to pick a flower. Seungkwan's body felt warm, familiar. "No one." He pursed his lips cheekily.

Jihoon grinned at the younger and continued to watch him collect flowers for a while. The May sun kept his skin warm, as did the little body next to him. The uninterrupted silence felt like pure paradise since his schedule was always so hectic. He rarely got moments like this, especially with just Seungkwan, and he wasn't about to lose this moment without savouring it. Admiring his boyfriend in the gold light, Jihoon found himself lost in how kissable he looked. His long eyelashes extended downwards gracefully as he scanned the grass for flowers and his lips were pouted in an almost delirious concentration face. The elder couldn't help himself. He took the opposite side of the younger's face in his hand and directed him to his lips. They met in the middle and for a moment, nothing else existed. Seungkwan's lips were even softer than they looked - it was like kissing an angel. Except, it was exactly that. Seungkwan had always been Jihoon's angel, right from the day they met as scruffy teenagers. Seungkwan slowly pulled back, his expression content with an edge of surprise. "Okay, maybe the flowers are for you." He spoke through that same pout.

"That's what I thought." Jihoon's lips curled. He was pleased with himself. His hand travelled up the younger's back and pulled him towards his chest. Brown curls tickled his jaw as Seungkwan buried his cheek into his boyfriend's neck.

"Do you miss me?" A small voice from below queried.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Like... when we're not together for a while."

"That's a random question." Jihoon looked up at the gold laced clouds above. He cleared his throat when he realised Seungkwan wanted an answer. "Yeah."

The younger chuckled, half agitated, half amused. Very in-character of Jihoon to give such a short answer. After 5 years of knowing him, Seungkwan had learned to find comfort in his minimalistic answers. Lifting his head out of the elder's neck, he placed a kiss on his eyelid and wrapped his arms around his waist. He felt delicate but unwavering. He leant the side of his head against Jihoon's and just sat there peacefully beside him for a while. The grass around them swayed in the breeze while bluetits chirped from somewhere nearby. Jihoon thought about how much this very moment meant to him. "I really want to be with you forever."

Seungkwan backed up, catching the elder's eye. "Huh?"

"You heard me, don't make me say it again."

An excited grin spread across the younger's face. He let the moment linger for a moment, before handing the bouquet to his boyfriend. "I want to be with you forever too."

Jihoon couldn't contain his feelings as his cheeks reddened and his clips curled upwards once more. Turning to face him, he began sliding flowers one by one into his hair. He was entertained by the image of Seungkwan with daisies and buttercups in his hair. His beautiful cheekbones naturally drew Jihoon's gaze from his boopable nose up to his chestnut locks like a painting would. The elder found him so cute he didn't know quite what to do with himself. Luckily he didn't have to wonder for long, as Seungkwan leant forward and pecked him on the lips. Giggling at how pleased he looked, he pressed another one onto his nose, and then another on his left cheek, before returning to his eager lips to kiss him deeper. The two basked in the tranquillity of the moment for a while as they enjoyed the taste of each other. It wasn't until they needed to catch their breath that they parted.

Seungkwan met the elder's eyes. "Jihoon... I know you want to wait until we truly knew what we want before I say this for the first time, but right now I'm sure that-"

"I love you too."

Seungkwan's eyes widened and Jihoon laughed, the harsh but sweet sound echoing in the meadow around them. "Seungkwan, I've known what I wanted for a long time."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Of course it's you, you're the most important person in my life." He observed the younger fondly as a single daisy fell out of his hair.

"...W-well yeah... I knew that." Seungkwan sat upright, averting his eyes awkwardly. A rosy shade surfaced on his cheeks. All Jihoon could think about was how much he wanted to hug him, but the sun was setting.

"We'd better get going now." He announced, rising to his feet. Seungkwan quickly followed, entangling his arm through round his boyfriend's as they returned to the house. He held on so tightly he almost stopped his blood circulation, but Jihoon didn't mind. He missed those little hands on him.

"I love you." Seungkwan pouted, looking down at him.

"Yeah, yeah." Jihoon dismissed, secretly loving it.

"I love you."

"Alright."

"I love you."

"Okay shut up now."

"I love you."

And that's Kwanhoon.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave kudos and a comment if you don't mind <3


End file.
